


love you mikeyway

by unfortunatelystillstuckin200



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, M/M, Sad, Summer of Like, Tour Bus, Warped Tour 2005, just really sad, mikey way is sad, mikey way needs a hug, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelystillstuckin200/pseuds/unfortunatelystillstuckin200
Summary: Mikey has a hard time dealing with the fact that Pete isn't around anymore. they're on different tours in different countries and Mikey is alone.orMikey Way is sad and Pete Wentz is over it.





	love you mikeyway

**Author's Note:**

> tw for sad shit, the first chapter isn't graphic at all but be careful children, I care about yall.

The bunk is cold without the comfort of another person. He can hear the slow breathing of his friends surrounding him. Everyone’s asleep, but Mikey is unable to stop thinking. Warped tour is over, no more hanging out outside the bus at three am, no more late night cookies and no more signing merch for the teens that swarm him wherever he goes. But, most importantly, no more Pete. Pete Wentz helped him through this summer and he doesn’t know how he’ll survive without him.

The bus is dark and warm, but Mikey still feels as if he’s freezing, he wants someone to hold him and tell him it’s all going to be okay. He wants Pete. but there is no Pete. Not anymore. He’s all alone now, and he’ll stay that way for the rest of their upcoming world tour, all alone, with only the pills and the booze to get him through the days. On his arm, there are three words written, “love you mikeyway”. Pete had left it last night, as Mikey had fallen asleep in his arms. When he eventually woke up, he realized it was a goodbye of sorts.

He had run out, frantically looking for the fall out boy bus, but they had already left, as a security guard told him. Gerard found him, sitting against a big cork tree, (the same one he and Pete had spent long nights together under) staring at a wall in front of him, and Gee carefully led him back to their bus, that was supposed to leave for the airport hours ago. Since then no one has spoken a word to him. Just sending him worried glances as they walk past his bunk, where he has been laying for hours. When everyone finally fell asleep, Mikey granted himself permission to cry, for the first time that summer, and when there were no more tears he kept staring at the wall of the bunk, where Pete left a small note in permanent marker, a simple P+M=4ever. A memory of the good times they had.

Mikey knew his response to the whole thing was a bit dramatic, he was just a summer fling to Pete, but to Mikey, Pete was what saved him. Pete was the angel in disguise, however cliche that sounds. And now he’s gone, and Mikey's all alone. again.


End file.
